


Warmth

by cleaux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleaux/pseuds/cleaux
Summary: Bokuto is sick, Akaashi comes and takes care of him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

The soft hum of the humidifier carried through the air towards Bokuto, rousing him from his unrestful sleep. This was now day two of what he hoped was just a common cold. He had spent the entire night tossing and turning in his bed, desperately searching for a cool spot on his sheets. Apparently it didn't matter that last night he had drank an ungodly amount of cough syrup and cranked the humidifier up as far as it would go, because he still couldn't contain his coughs or even breath through his nose. 

Bleary eyed, he turned and blindly swiped his arm off the bed in an attempt to reach his phone. Missing it the first few swipes, he groaned and leaned his top half off the bed so he could finally grab it and check the time. "Crap!" Bokuto is suddenly wide awake, realizing that he had school today, and oh no he missed morning practice, I hope coach doesn't get- huh??

There's a text from Akaashi, short and straight to the point.

"Bokuto-san. You didn't show up for practice today. Is everything ok?"

Bokuto suddenly feels ten times better. No, a hundred times better. Akaashi texted him! And he didn't even have to text him first! Normally, Bokuto finds himself in one-sided conversations with the stoic setter. He's definitely going to savor this moment. Even though he knows he probably only texted him because coach asked him to, Bokuto's whole body melts, and it's not from the fever.

"HEY HEY HEY! Akaaaaashi! I'm sick :("

"can u pls bring me my homewok? I'll treat u 2 ice cream when im better!!!!"

"homework"

He's perched on the edge of his bed now, his whole body tense while he awaits Akaashi's response. Bokuto tries to imagine what he's doing right now. At this point, he's probably sitting and eating his lunch. Normally they eat together, Bokuto running across the school to get to Akaashi's classroom so they can walk to their usual hideaway and sit. Bokuto will then start talking about every single little thing that's happened to him that day plus some, while Akaashi sits and listens. occasionally interjecting with a head nod or an "I see". And sometimes, on the rare occasions he finished eating before Akaashi (because wow, you sure eat fast for such a dainty little guy, Aghaaaashi!) he'll drape his arm around his shoulders and lean against him to show how they're just the best of bros. Not because when he does it, he gets the same warm feeling as he's feeling now, waiting for his message. Because they're just bros. Best bros.

Yep.

But today, Akaashi is probably eating alone. Or maybe he's eating with his classmates, or one of their other teammates, or one of the many girls who have confessed to him. Bokuto ignores the pang in his heart as he thinks about the last option, but luckily it quickly goes away because he responded.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Please feel better soon."

"But can you please get one of your classmates to bring it to you, Bokuto-san? I'm not even a third year."

Bokuto feels the corners of his mouth twitch down, and suddenly he feels a lot heavier than he did a few seconds ago.

"But akaaaaaaashi! U already know where I live! and I dont have any of their phone numbers :("

He can almost hear Akaashi sigh on the other side of the screen.

"Very well. I will be over shortly after practice."

Bokuto isn't heavy anymore. In fact, he feels light. So light that the slightest breeze could topple him over. Topple over he does, straight into his bed. He flumps down and mushes his face into the pillow, smiling against the cotton fabric. He still has a fever and a stuffy nose, but he barely even feels it anymore. He's too consumed with the thought of seeing Akaashi, his best bro in the whole world. The bro that he sits with on the way to games, the bro he practices with, the bro he wants to hold hands with-

Bokuto freezes.

And then he decides to think about it after he takes a nap, because he suddenly feels very tired again, and this is just too much for his brain to handle right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Bokuto wakes up again, but this time it's due to the distant sound of knocking. He decides to ignore it, believing it to be the water filter salesman from earlier that week, but his phone starts buzzing incessantly by his ear. He answers with a mumbled "Hello?" And is running towards the door without even hanging up as soon as he hears the soft "Please unlock the door, Bokuto-san".

Throwing open the door, he stands before Akaashi who appears to be calmly taking in his disheveled appearance.

"Bokuto-san, you... don't look well," is all he says as he steps through the door and takes off his shoes. And he's right. Bokuto hasn't gelled his hair, so its laying limply against his sweaty forehead, and his nose is bright red from all of the rubbing and blowing. His dark circles seem much more prominent than usual, as he is unable to draw attention away from them with his usually endless energy. He's leaning against the wall, and it looks like it's taking everything in him just to stay upright. Bokuto is really regretting running over as fast as he could. But still, he laughs loudly at Akaashi's comment.

"Well, yeah, Aghaashi. I don't exactly feel well!" He cracks a smile and looks at Akaashi's solemn face before flopping onto his couch, feeling too drained to remain standing any longer. Akaashi drifts behind, sitting next to him. He pulls all of Bokuto's assignments out of his backpack and turns to face a plastic grocery bag. Bokuto leans forward, unsuccessfully attempting to make out the contents of the bag. "Say, 'kaaashi, what is all that stuff?" he gets out, curiosity consuming him. Akaashi doesn't say anything, instead emptying out the contents onto the table. Bokuto sees a thermometer, cans of soup, and various medicines. He turns back towards Akaashi, who is reaching towards the thermometer. "Why'd ya get all this stuff?"

Akaashi simply looks at him. 

"You're not feeling well, and you are home alone. It would be rude of me not to offer my assistance." Bokuto's eyes widen slightly before he breaks out into a wide smile.

"Aww, tha-" He can't finish his sentence before he's interrupted by a series of coughs, and he doesn't even realize when Akaashi leads him back to his room. He gently guides him down into his bed, and takes the thermometer and puts it into his mouth. 37.8. Bokuto just stares at him the whole time, feeling his cheeks warm up when he thinks about how Akaashi is being so gentle with him.

However, before he thinks too much, Akaashi is out of the door and making his way to the kitchen to prepare the soup.

Bokuto is taken back to his earlier thoughts. Why does he feel so warm right now, knowing that Akaashi is taking the time to take care of him? He grabs his phone again, sliding it out of his pocket to open up google. 

"Why do I feel so warm when I'm with my friend?"

And immediately, the top results are links to magazine articles, and they're all telling him the same exact thing.

Do I... have a crush? Before he's able to click on the first link, Akaashi comes back in with some of the medicine and a warm bowl of soup.

He places the soup on the bedside table, sits back down on the edge of Bokuto's bed, and asks him to sit up. He shifts the pillows around to make it more comfortable for his captain, and all Bokuto can do is stare at him while he tries to make sense of everything. He flushes when he's struck with just how beautiful Akaashi really is, with his dark curls framing his face and long lashes drawing attention to his deep blue eyes. Akaashi takes notice of his staring and looks into his eyes, but Bokuto can't bring himself to break eye contact just yet.

"Bokuto-san, do I have something on my face?" And with that, Bokuto hurriedly shakes his head repeatedly while also trying to dispel the blush that has risen into his cheeks. 

"It's nothing like that, 'kaashi! It's just that, you know, you're really pretty!" He doesn't even think about the words he's saying, just letting his thoughts flow out of his mouth. This seems to take Akaashi by surprise, and Bokuto catches a glimpse of pink coloring his cheeks as he quickly turns his head away. "Hey hey hey, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to weird you out! I just thought that you should know, because it's true! You're probably the prettiest person I've ever met!" Akaashi slowly turns back, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san. That is very sweet," he murmurs while handing him the medicine. "However, I do think your illness may be clouding your judgement, so please take this." Bokuto took the medicine from his outstretched fingers and quickly downed it before his face twisted into a disgusted expression. Akaashi took it back and set it on the table, exchanging it for the bowl of soup. He handed it to Bokuto, and then rose from the bed. 

"Where are you going?" Akaashi looked at Bokuto, who was wearing an expression that reminded him of a child who had just been scolded.

"I have things to do, Bokuto-san. I really must be getting home now." Bokuto looked at him, eyes clearly begging him to stay.

"Please, Akaaaashi. Will you watch a movie with me? Just until I finish my soup?" Bokuto thought for a second, trying to come up with a reason that would make him stay. "What if I pass out while I'm eating and spill the soup everywhere! Would you really make me sleep in my own soup?" Akaashi looked at him incredulously. He tried thinking about the chance that would actually happen, and realized that it was actually very likely. He sighed and made his way back over.

"Please scoot over." Bokuto shuffled over, cheerily clearing a space for Akaashi to sit next to him. He chose a movie, and sat back against the pillows, eating his soup. The medicine kicked in sooner than he expected though because he was already struggling to keep his eyes open. Akaashi quickly noticed and gently removed the bowl of soup from Bokuto's grip, then got up to bring it to the kitchen. By the time he got back to the bedroom, Bokuto was already passed out, snoring softly. Akaashi couldn't mask the smile that came to his mouth, gazing fondly at his sleeping form. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Bokuto's forehead.

"Goodnight, Bokuto-san. Sleep well."


	3. Chapter 3

"Goodnight, Bokuto-san. Sleep well."

Bokuto is continuously replaying last night's events in his head. Akaashi had come to his house after school and taken care of him, and since he was still feeling sick Akaashi had agreed to come over again today. Bokuto couldn't stop a smile from stretching across his face at the thought of them sitting together, watching another movie until he passes out. But before that can happen, he needs to finish the schoolwork that Akaashi had left for him yesterday. He looked down at the last worksheet he had to complete and grimaced. Math. Earlier in the year, he had failed his math exam terribly, and since then it hasn't gotten any easier. The numbers swam on the page, and he laid his burning forehead on the cool wood of the table, gaining momentary relief from the migraine that he could sense creeping up on him. 

Luckily, his saving grace was at the door, knocking softly. Bokuto hastily stood up and took long strides to the door, opening it wide and beckoning his beloved setter inside. 

"Hello, Bokuto-san. Are you feeling any better today?" Akaashi slid his shoes off and made his way over to where Bokuto had all of his papers strewn about. 

"Hey hey hey, Aghaashi! I'm feeling a lot better," Bokuto went back to where he had been sitting and plopped himself down unceremoniously. "But my head hurts! All of this math! I don't see why I even have to know any of this stuff. It's not like I'm going to be a mathematician in the future or anything," he whined, and a pout began to take shape on his face. Akaashi sighed.

"Bokuto-san, you need to know this to graduate." At this, Bokuto's pout only grew in severity. Akaashi, seeing this, sighed again and continued. "Do you want me to help you? I think I know how to do this." Bokuto's pout was replaced by a smile, almost blinding Akaashi. 

"Do you really mean it? Thanks, 'Kaashi! I knew I could count on you!" Picking up his pencil and turning back to the worksheet, he felt reenergized and ready for anything. Because now, he had Akaashi on his side! Nothing could go wrong! At least, that's what he thought until Akaashi suddenly leaned forward, his face right next to Bokuto's as he pointed out a mistake he had made. Bokuto couldn't breath. He was suddenly hyperaware of the boy sitting next to him, constantly looking over his shoulder. It made it hard to concentrate, but he finally got through all of it (although it took much longer than it should have). 

"Wheeeew! That was rough. Thanks again! I don't know what I would've done without cha!" He stood up and stretched, letting out a yawn. Akaashi's eyes were drawn to the sliver of skin that peeked out from under the hem of his shirt. 

"As long as you don't fail, Bokuto-san, I don't mind," he said, tearing his gaze away and looking up at Bokuto's face. "You should go rest now. I'll bring you some medicine to make sure you're actually going to be ok at school tomorrow."

Bokuto ran off to his room with a loud "okay", and arranged the bed so Akaashi could sit next to him again. He laid back against his pillows and started to look for a good movie. Akaashi soon came in, medicine in hand, and sat next to Bokuto. 

"Here, Bokuto-san." Bokuto took the medicine and swallowed it quickly. Akaashi looked at the television screen to see what Bokuto was doing. "I suppose you would like me to stay with you again?"

Bokuto looked down at his lap as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Well, yesterday was nice, and I just thought that we should hang out more! I know that you're only here right now because I'm sick, but I like spending time with you." Bokuto looked up at Akaashi, panic in his eyes. "Of course, if you have stuff you need to do, or you don't want to-"

"Bokuto-san, it's fine. I like spending time with you too," Akaashi interjected, a soft smile creeping onto his face. In all honesty, he had been trying to think of an excuse to stay again. However, without the excuse of supervising Bokuto's messy soup eating, he didn't know if he was going to be able to.

Bokuto saw the smile, and turned even redder. Was it always so hot in here?

"Well then, get comfortable! You're going to love this movie!" He exclaimed, trying to distract himself while Akaashi settled in next to him. Finally, Bokuto suppressed his blush and beating heart. At least, for a little bit. Halfway through the movie, Akaashi started to lean into him. Bokuto glanced down to peek at his face and felt his heart stop. Akaashi was looking up at him, and their eyes met. Bokuto drank in all of Akaashi's riveting features, trailing from his glowing eyes and down to his mouth. Subconsciously, he licked his lips before snapping out of his stupor and looking back towards the movie, feeling his whole body heat up. The bed creaked next to him as Akaashi suddenly got up.

"I'm sorry Bokuto-san, but it's getting quite late, and I still have my own homework to do. I will see you tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, ok. See you at school, 'kaashi," Bokuto murmured, eyes following Akaashi's figure as he made his way out of the bedroom. He leaned back with a loud groan when he heard the front door close, signaling Akaashi's departure. He turned off the movie and closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to consume him. What would have happened if Akaashi hadn't left then? Would he have kissed him? Maybe that's why Akaashi left. He probably wouldn't want to be around him anymore because of this. 

Bokuto kept thinking, until sleep finally overtook him.

Akaashi, on the other hand, was a mess. 

He had managed to keep his thoughts in check until he got home, but as soon as he shut the door to his room he crumpled onto the floor and held his face in his hands. He felt like he was on fire as he kept replaying the same event over and over. He was about to kiss Bokuto. He had actually finished all of his homework before going to Bokuto's house, but he got nervous and made up an excuse to leave before anything actually happened. He was scared that Bokuto's judgement was clouded by his illness and would resent him later. Akaashi got ready for bed, still unable to tear his thoughts away from Bokuto. He laid down, trying to fall asleep and anticipating what would happen the next day at school.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey hey hey, I'm back!" Bokuto loudly announced his presence to the team.

"Took you long enough," Konoha said with a smirk.

"It probably would've taken longer if I didn't have 'kaashi to help me!" At this, he looked around and noticed that Akaashi was nowhere to be found. "Say, where is he?" 

Sarukui piped up. "I think he's still in the locker room getting dressed. He's usually the first one done, but he looked like he had something on his mind." Bokuto paused, wondering what Akaashi could be thinking about. However, he couldn't figure it out, so he decided to just go ask him. 

"Thanks! I'm going to go check on him." Bokuto walked towards the locker room, oblivious to the looks that his teammates were sharing.

Opening up the door, he was greeted with the sight of Akaashi sitting on a bench, head in his hands. Bokuto crept up slowly, trying not to disturb him. However, he wasn't the most graceful person. His loud footsteps made Akaashi jerk up and look at him.

"Ah, Bokuto-san, you're back." Akaashi looked down at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes. Bokuto didn't seem to notice and came to sit by him. 

"Yup! Thanks again, 'kaashi. I don't know what I would've done without you!" His mouth turned up in a smile.

"It was no problem. The team needs their captain." Akaashi still looked down.

"What about you?"

Akaashi snapped up, finally looking at Bokuto. What he saw surprised him. Bokuto was staring at him intensely, and it felt like Akaashi was burning up in his gaze. 

"What do you mean, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto sighed and looked up.

"Listen, 'kaashi, I don't want you to hate me, but I'm going to be selfish for a second." He paused to gather his thoughts. "What if I told you that I wanted you to need me? Not in a captain way, but in... a friend way." He looked back at Akaashi, studying his reaction. Akaashi couldn't do anything but stare back at him for a few uncomfortable seconds, trying to figure out how to respond. Honestly, he was a bit disappointed. He had been hoping for Bokuto to want to be something more than friends, and he didn't want to ruin anything. But he also wanted Bokuto to know how he felt.

He had come to a decision.

"Then I would tell you that's impossible." Bokuto looked crushed, deflating into dejected mode. Akaashi slowly reached his hand out to grab Bokuto's, trembling slightly. "I would tell you that's impossible, because I need you in more than a friend way." Bokuto's eyes widened, and his grip on Akaashi's hand began to tighten.

"I like you, Bokuto-san."

Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut, scared of the reaction he was about to get. But when he felt Bokuto's free hand come up to gently cup his cheek, he opened them back up. Bokuto was looking at him, smiling at him like he was the most precious thing he'd ever seen. Akaashi could feel the happiness radiating from him, and it felt like he was burning in his gaze. 

"I like you too, Keiji. I like you a lot." Akaashi inhaled sharply and smashed his mouth against Bokuto's without thinking. He could feel Bokuto stiffen for a second before melting into the kiss. Breaking away, Bokuto leaned his forehead against Akaashi's and pulled him in, embracing him tightly.

"We should probably get to practice before everyone gets suspicious, Bokuto-san."

"Well, it's a little too late for that," Konoha said, stepping fully into the room with the rest of the team. Akaashi and Bokuto both burst into a bright red blush, embarrassed that everyone had been spying on them.

"Guyyys! How long have you been there?" Bokuto whined out, slightly less embarrassed at being caught. Akaashi couldn't say anything and just hid his face in his hands so he didn't have to look at anyone.

Komi piped up with a small "long enough," and Konoha stepped forward.

"Coach already canceled practice for the morning. You guys were taking too long, so he figured that he could just make us stay later after school today." He looked at the two of them, breaking out in a wide grin. "And by the way, you guys aren't exactly subtle. We all had bets on when you'd finally get together."

Komi cut in. "Just one more week and I would've won!"

"Aw, leave it, Komi. Just be happy that they're happy."

"You're only saying that because you won!"

Bokuto and Akaashi shared a look while their teammates bickered in the background and laughed.

\------------------------------------------

Afternoon practice had just ended, and everyone was packing up to go home.

"You know, 'kaashi, I know I'm not exactly sick anymore, but if you still wanted to come over and watch a movie with me tonight, that would be pretty cool," Bokuto said, glancing at the setter. Akaashi smiled and met his gaze.

"Of course, Bokuto-san. I would enjoy that."

They both finished packing and walked out of the door together, hand in hand.

Luckily Bokuto lived fairly close to the school, so they reached their destination in about 15 minutes. Bokuto swung the door open and rushed inside, kicking off his shoes and then pulling Akaashi along behind him to his room. They both put their bags on the ground, Bokuto throwing his somewhere near his desk and Akaashi placing his by the door.

"Bokuto-san, would you mind if I borrowed your shower?" Bokuto nodded.

"Of course! Lemme just get some clothes for you to borrow!" He dug through his drawers before pulling out a t-shirt and sweatpants, handing them over to Akaashi who immediately thanked him. Akaashi finished quickly and stepped out, letting Bokuto take his turn. As soon as Bokuto stepped into the bathroom, Akaashi climbed into his bed and wrapped himself in a blanket, blushing slightly. He was in Bokuto's bed, wearing Bokuto's clothes. He pulled the soft fabric of the shirt up to his nose, inhaling deeply. It even smelled like him. He grabbed the remote and started looking for a movie, waiting for Bokuto to emerge. When he finally did, Akaashi had already made his choice. Bokuto set an alarm for the morning, turned the lights off, and clambered in next to him, wordlessly wrapping his arms around Akaashi's torso. Akaashi felt himself heating up, and leaned up to kiss Bokuto softly before snuggling into his chest. He listened to Bokuto's heartbeat, letting it lull him to sleep.

Bokuto looked down at him fondly, warmth pooling in his chest, before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight, Akaashi. Sweet dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just wanted to thank everyone who read this lol. Bokuaka is something that I've wanted to write about for a while, so I figured that it would be good for my first fic :)


End file.
